<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Nice Chicken by reinadefuego</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23304916">Nice Chicken</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/reinadefuego/pseuds/reinadefuego'>reinadefuego</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>gen_drabble [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Expendables (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Community: gen_drabble, Drabble, Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 13:27:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23304916</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/reinadefuego/pseuds/reinadefuego</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"I'd like you to meet the team."</p><p>Written for challenge 001 - "beginning" at gen_drabble.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>gen_drabble [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1675963</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Nice Chicken</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Mr. Christmas, how you doing?" Tool gestured for him to sit. "I'd like you to meet the team."</p><p>Better to get it over with now, Lee decided, else he'd keep on delaying it. He slid his helmet off and opted to remain standing.</p><p>The team watched him and Lee stared right back till another one walked past him, shirtless and quiet. His face was somewhat wrinkled and belied his age, however it didn't quell the fire in his eyes.</p><p>Without missing a beat, he turned and thrust his hand towards Lee. "Ross."</p><p>Lee shook it. "Christmas."</p><p>"Nice name."</p><p>"Nice chicken."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>